Mother and Son
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: Conner has left, team has followed, unsure how to do a summary I really suck at them.


Mother and Son

It was like any other day at the cave, or at least any other day when they don't have a mission. Megan and Lagaan were cooking, well actually Lagaan just watched her cook. Dick and Tim were training, Gar and Jaime were playing a video game, Cassie, Barbra, and Karen were talking, and as he normally does, Conner was keeping to himself. But unaware of a certon blonde amazon staring in his direction.

"Man girl, you got it bad," Barb teasingly told her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Cassie said defenditly.

"Please, you so like him," Karen stated.

"Whatever," Cassie told them.

It was about two hours when they had sat down for lunch, which were now being used as a chance for team bonding, when Conner had received a text.

"Hey where are you," the first part of the text had read.

"Cave, but I'll be there soon." Conner had replied.

"Okay, but how about you come after you have lunch." The person on the other line had told him.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Because I want you to hang out with your friends, we can just get some ice cream instead of lunch today," they had told him.

"Okay I'll see you soon," Conner ensured the person.

"See you soon," and that ended the conversation.

After lunch they had all, minus Conner who went to his room, went to the training room to start practice. However it didn't take long for it to end after Conner walked in with jacket and a backpack.

"Where ya going Conner," Gar field asked.

"Does it matter", Conner asked him.

"No just wondering, but where are you going," Gar asked once more.

"Out, I'll be back later," Conner told them as he exited the cave.

"What has him in such a hurry," Dick wondered out loud.

"Maybe he has a date," Laggan suggested. A suggestion in which only made Cassie worry that the guy she liked found someone before she was able to tell him how she felt.

"Well there is only one way to find out," Tim told them.

It didn't take long to find Conner, although where they found him was strange. He went to Metropolis, which only made the others think he really did have a date. He had just walked into an apartment complex and didn't come out for about twenty minutes they all were surprised to see who he came out with. It was a woman looking around 36 years old, with raven hair, gray eyes, and wearing a purple shirt and skirt. No one was sure who it was except for Dick because he has actually seen her before but decided not to tell the others. Anyway the two people walk side by side unaware of them being followed.

Everyone had discised themselves and stayed a good distance behind until they had stopped at a small diner. There they took a huge booth behind the two, close enough to be able to hear what they were saying.

"What's with the face," the woman asked preferring to Conner's thinking and looking into space face.

"It's nothing," Conner told her.

"Conner come on, you can tell me, we tell each other everything," she insured him.

"I know it's just," he started, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Conner," she began while putting her hand over his, "I know Clark treats you like a little brother, but he loves and cares about you like a son, and so do I and seeing as you will be my son after the wedding you need to be able to talk to me and trust me."

"Thanks Lois."

At this news everyone was shocked well except for Dick. Cassie on the other hand was relieved to know she had still had a chance to tell Conner how she felt.

After finding out why Conner had left in such a hurry they had decided to give Conner the mother son bonding moment and left.

It was about a hour or so before Conner finally came back to find everyone but Cassie in the living room watching T.V. Not caring about their show Conner went to the gym where he found Cassie punching a punching back.

"Hey," Conner said from behind slightly scarring Cassie causing her to jump a little.

"Conner," she said startled, "Hey."

"_**Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he told her.**_

"Oh, it's okay," she ensured him.

"_This is my chance, go for it," she told herself._

"So umm Conner you see I kinda, sorta, you know maybe," she mumbled.

"Well you, I was wondering if maybe…" She was cut off by the touch of his lips against hers. Shock did not last long when she kissed back.

"You talk too much." That was all he said when they broke apart and he walk out towards his room.

"Yes!" The only word he heard Cassie before he walked in and closed the door of his room. He laded on his bed thinking about the talk he had with Lois.

**(Flashback)**

"_**Well if you really like this girl you should tell her how you feel," she told him.**_

"_**I don't know how," he said.**_

"_**Then show her."**_

"_**How do I do that?" He asked.**_

"_**Well, do what Clark did," she told him.**_

"_**Which was," he asked.**_

"_**Kiss her."**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

"_Thanks Lois."_


End file.
